Une journée de ma vie
by Yuuki Takia
Summary: THE GAZETTE - Deux soeurs racontent une journée qui a marquée leur mémoire - Cadeau pour Reiko


_Suite à un concours réalisé sur ma page fan facebook (voir le lien sur mon profil), j'ai due écrit ce OS pour récompenser Reiko d'être arrivée à la seconde place. Ce OS est court, et simple. Mais si je devais faire comme je l'avais imaginer à la base, il se serait transformer en fanfiction. Donc voilà ton OS. J'espère qu'il te plaira. _

_~Bonne Lecture~_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

.

~ UNE JOURNEE DE MA VIE ~

.

.

.

« Si je devais vous raconter une journée de ma vie, je choisirai celle-ci. Durant cette journée, on a beaucoup rit et on a aussi beaucoup pleuré. Mais c'était de loin la meilleure journée de ma vie.

Ma sœur et moi voulions refaire notre garde de robe en vue de l'hiver qui arrivait. Alors nous avions appelé son petit-ami et ses amis pour qu'ils viennent avec nous. Autant vous dire qu'ils avaient tout de suite accepté ! Je me souviens même que l'un avait dit : « _une journée shopping, ça ne se refuse pas !_ »

Ma sœur était heureuse. C'était une des rares fois où nous étions tous réunis. Moi aussi j'étais heureuse, mais je le montrais moins. Toutefois, aujourd'hui je peux le dire, j'étais diablement heureuse !

Nous avions commencé la journée par faire un repérage des différentes boutiques où nous souhaitions aller. Ce fut un moment chaotique au début, mais nous avions vite fini par nous mettre d'accord en faisant certains compromis.

Le midi, nous avions mangé dans un restaurant et là encore, les rires étaient présents. J'avais remarqué que ma sœur et son petit-ami passaient plus de temps à piquer dans l'assiette de l'autre, que de parler avec nous. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Elle souriait et c'était l'essentiel.

Durant ce repas, je me suis quelque peu rapprochée d'un des garçons présents. Cela ne m'était encore jamais arrivé de parler et de rire autant avec lui, mais cela m'a fait un bien fou.

L'après-midi, nous avons parcouru à nouveau les magasins pour, cette fois-ci, acheter. Les garçons s'amusaient à essayer tout ce qui leur passait sous la main, et c'était marrant. Ils étaient ridicules !

Avec ma sœur, nous avons réussi à acheter tout ce dont nous avions besoins et ils nous ont aidés à ramener nos sacs chez nous.

Toutefois, une fois à la maison, ma sœur est sortie en pleurant de sa chambre et est venue se réfugier dans mes bras. Elle m'a regardée et elle m'a dit : _« Ils se séparent. Reiko, les Gazetto se séparent._ »

J'ai regardé les garçons et au vu de leurs regards fuyants, j'ai compris que c'était la triste vérité. Nous n'avions pas eu d'explication sur le coup, mais cela nous a fait terriblement mal au cœur de savoir que nos amis ne voulaient plus former un groupe… »

.

.

.

.

« Si je devais vous raconter une journée de ma vie, ce serait celle-ci.

C'était la veille de noël, nous étions tous réuni devant la cheminé à discuter de choses et d'autres. J'étais assise entre les jambes de mon petit-ami, mon dos contre son torse et ses bras entourant ma taille. Ma sœur avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de son récent petit-ami.

Ça faisait un bien fou de se retrouver tous les sept ensembles. Depuis que le groupe nous avait annoncé leur dissolution, j'avais beaucoup pleuré dans les bras de ma sœur et nous ne passions plus beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Mais ce jour-là, ils m'avaient surprise en voulant que nous fêtions ce réveillon de noël ensemble. Et j'avais été encore plus surprise en apprenant que ma sœur sortait depuis peu avec l'ancien leader du groupe.

J'espérais au fond de moi que les garçons reviennent sur leur décision, mais j'avais beau en discuter avec mon petit-ami, rien n'y faisait. Ils ne voulaient pas. « _Nous avons vécu une belle histoire. Mais toute histoire a une fin._ » Voilà ce que m'avait dit mon petit-ami.

Je me souviens de cette journée car il avait beaucoup neigé et que nous avions passé notre temps dehors à jouer dans la neige. Nous étions comme des enfants.

Je me souviens de cette journée aussi car j'ai reçu un cadeau spécial. Ma sœur aussi. Et puis, une annonce a été faite également. Je me souviens de chaque mot qui a été prononcé lorsque j'ai reçu mon cadeau : « _Je vais te raconter une histoire, ma douce Yuuki. Il était une fois, cinq jeunes hommes qui rêvaient de gloire, de célébrité et de fortune. Ils espéraient qu'en devenant musiciens, ils auraient tout cela. Et ils avaient raison. Peu de temps ont suffis pour qu'ils aient ce qu'ils cherchaient. Mais voilà, ils leur manquaient quelque chose. Et cette chose, c'était l'amour. Ils ont trouvé l'amour, tous, mais après de longues années. Et lorsqu'ils ont décidé de vivre leur amour, ils ont compris que la musique était un obstacle à leur bonheur. Ils ont donc décidé d'abandonné la musique afin de vivre pleinement leur amour. C'est pourquoi, ma douce Yuuki, aujourd'hui je vais te demander quelque chose. Ma douce Yuuki, me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme ? _»

J'avais mis un temps fou à assimiler toutes les informations qui me venaient mais, à la fin, mes larmes ont roulé sur mes joues et je n'ai pu qu'acquiescer énergiquement de la tête pour lui répondre «_ oui_ ».

Ma sœur avait reçu en cadeau une bague dans une boite en velours de la part de son petit-ami. Les demandes étaient similaires mais faites différemment et les réponses étaient toutes deux positives.

L'annonce qui a été faite ce soir-là m'avait beaucoup surprise. Deux de nos amis qui formaient un couple depuis maintenant de nombreuses années avaient décidé qu'il était temps pour eux d'officialiser leur couple et de prouver que l'amour peut se trouver n'importe où.

Mais il en restait un qui était seul. Il nous a alors dit « _ne vous en faites pas ! Ryo Akira Suzuki le Grand n'est pas seul !_ »

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que j'ai appris qu'il allait être papa. »  
.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Les couples : **_

_Reiko / Kai _

_Yuuki / Ruki _

_Aoi / Uruha _

_Reita / ?_

* * *

_Mettre un commentaire, c'est donner à un auteur l'envie et le courage de continuer. C'est lui donner les cartes pour pouvoir jouer. C'est aussi lui donner le moyen de s'améliorer (si vous mettez un commentaire constructif). Alors, s'il vous plaît, un petit commentaire (?)_

.

.

_Sur-ce, à la prochaine ~_


End file.
